


IDK you yet

by thatscrazydude



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I just miss them kay?, Loneliness, Palm Dms, So much angst, Song Lyrics, Unit Unity, linking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatscrazydude/pseuds/thatscrazydude
Summary: If Raelle doesn’t think the love she shared with Scylla was real, then why does she still wanna run back into her arms?Inspired by "IDK you yet" by Alexander 23
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	IDK you yet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, didn't intend for it to be this long yet here we are.

**_How can you miss someone you’ve never met?_ **

Being deployed was never enjoyable for Raelle, despite yearning for the sweet release it would give her if she was able to become war meat as soon as possible. Sitting in the dirt alone while Abigail gathered supplies for a fire, and with the sun slowly setting, turning into an orange and purple haze. Raelle finally felt content to settle in and think with all of the newfound time she had.

Too much time if anything.

Her thoughts drifted everywhere. From her mom, whose smile she misses everyday. Her dad, always being the support she needed while growing up in a messed up world. Her unit, a constant anchor and reassurance to stay alive and keep fighting. Eventually her thoughts wandered to Scylla. Somehow it always came back to Scylla. With her deep blue eyes that Raelle could easily drown in, her mysterious smile that would throw the wittiest remarks at her adversary, but never Raelle. Raelle got the best parts of her, at least that’s what she thought when they would lie in bed together after cruel training sessions.

_ “Scylla’s spree. She’s a  _ **_liar_ ** _. You need to move on”  _ She kept telling herself that.

“ _ Was anything real?” _ Those same words kept echoing in her head. Like the ghost’s of her mom’s last words to her, or the promise to her father to come back. She almost broke the promise. Almost. But Abigail was there for her, refusing to let her die. As much as part of her wanted to.

Was it a mistake? Uttering those words so harshly to someone she loved so dearly. Thinking that "This is it. We'll never see each other again, so why does anything matter anymore? Is a life really worth living without love from someone?" She told herself so many times not to trust anyone, not to let anyone in. She'll be safe that way. But Scylla just came into her life without warning and rearranged everything within her into something beautiful. Something almost worth living for. _Almost_. Up until the Bellweather wedding Raelle felt something she didn't think she would be able to feel again since her mom died. 

Happiness. Unfiltered and complete happiness. 

She felt so free with Scylla, like the feeling you get when having salva for the first time. Or getting kissed so fervently that the world almost stops. Whispering sweet nothings to each other under a tall tree, thinking that whatever vile and gruesome turmoil the world throws at you. It would mean nothing, as long as a pretty girl, whose smile is the most precious thing in the world. Would stay holding your hand.

All those thoughts of happiness were soon replaced with lies and deceit. Most of all betrayal. Raelle thought nothing was real to Scylla, that it was all some game to her. Deliver her mark to the spree and move on to whatever mission is planned next. She thought she meant nothing to Scylla, that Scylla would choose her mission and be done with Raelle. Raelle doubts that anything Scylla told her was true. That she loved her, or she was willing to run away with Raelle to the beach, somewhere safe. With only themselves for company. Raelle had no idea who Scylla really was.

Yet, if Raelle thinks the love was a lie, then why does Raelle still miss the comfort Scylla's touch would bring her?

**_‘Cause I need you now but I don’t know you yet._ **

Surviving in the wilderness was harsh, and cruel. Raelle found herself missing the comfort of the sturdy military bed. She missed the morning tea. She missed the training sessions. Hell, she even missed when Anacostia would call her out on whatever move she might’ve strayed an inch from being perfect from. Most of all she misses Scylla. She stopped denying that fact at some point. It got too tiring to carry hatred for someone who is presumably dead or in prison about to die. 

Raelle looked down at her palm hoping for something, anything that could tell her that Scylla was out there, possibly moments away from dying. Raelle wanted to take back those words she last said to Scylla. While part of her knows that Scylla is a liar and is questionable on whether or not anything was real between them. The other part of her still misses the solace Scylla could bring after a fight with Abigail. Or when the thoughts of her mom were too much for Raelle to handle and she felt like giving up. 

Raelle doesn’t just want the feeling of euphoria Scylla brought her just with her presence. She needs it. She needs that comfort and tranquility only Scylla had the power to give Raelle. She needs back the feeling of being safe and having a home that wasn’t a constant reminder of people she’s lost. She just needs Scylla, despite the still constant feeling of betrayal and lies that Scylla also brought.

**_But can you find me soon because i’m in my head?_ **

**_I need you now but I don’t know you yet._ **

Raelle and Abigail found themselves back at Fort Salem after weeks of surviving together. She’s gotta admit after starting off basic hating Bellweather’s guts, she’s grown very fond of her. They started to understand each other more, inevitably growing closer. Survival and almost dying does that to you she supposes. Abigail and Raelle were given a few days off to recuperate from the witchbomb and its effects. Abigail spent most of those days just trying to get her strength back up. The latter however, was either resting in bed or leisurely walking throughout the many trails and corridors Fort Salem offered.

Sooner or later her boot cladded feet unconsciously carried her to a certain tree.  _ Their tree _ . The same tree that Scylla confessed her feelings for Raelle. The same one where they filled each other with empty promises of running away. The same one Raelle found herself crying at weeks ago after a last goodbye to Scylla. Here she was again, crying her heart out again, alone. 

This time she didn’t have the pleasure of enjoying sitting with Scylla, lightly combing her fingers through her hair. Sharing sweet kisses in the last moments of daylight before turning to dusk.

_ “What are you thinking about?” Scylla said. _

_ The couple were enjoying a needed break from harsh training. Instead of being cooped up within a stuffy room on an uncomfortable bed together, they decided on a simple stroll through the gardens Fort Salem contained. Inevitably reaching the tree they always seemed to come back to. It was starting to reach sunset and the pair decided to lay down on the grass, hidden underneath the thick layers of leaves, they nestled up to each other, almost on instinct. With Scylla’s head on Raelle’s lap, and Raelle lightly treading her fingers through thick dark waves. _

_ "Nothings." _

_ “C’mon you’re making that face you do when you’re in thought.” Scylla prodded. Lightly poking Raelle’s side to get an answer. _

_ “Fine. You know you never miss a high-five if you do it in the mirror?” Raelle retorted. _

"What?"

_ “You never miss a high-five if you do it in the mirror.” Raelle repeated. _

_ Scylla stumbled a little over her thoughts on how to reply over something that would only come out of Raelle’s mouth. “You know what? That is true technically.” She finally said. _

_ A light smile grazed both of them. Raelle didn’t reply, instead she continued to thread her fingers carefully through Scylla’s hair very delicately with the most care she could give. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes, in complete silence. Raelle and Scylla however felt complete bliss with the silence, just sitting there enjoying each other's company. Slowly but surely the sun started to disappear under the horizon leaving the pair cloaked in darkness under the moonlight. _

_ “We should head back.” Scylla whispered, not wanting to break the silence. _

_ “Or we could stay here.” Raelle said back just as quietly. _

_ “I’m getting cold.” Scylla fibbed. _

_ “Off we go then.”  _

_ Walking back in silence, with hands holding onto each other as if they let go, the world would stop spinning. Scylla felt this need in the back of her head to let go. Not because she wants to, but because she doesn’t think highly of herself that Raelle should be holding Scylla’s hand in the first place. Sensing a hurricane of thoughts running through Scylla’s head, Raelle spoke up. “Something wrong?” She asked tenderly. _

_ “No, everything’s fine.” Scylla lied.  _

_ “Then what’s got you thinking so hard?” _

_ Knowing Raelle wouldn’t drop the subject, Scylla gave in. She brought them to a halt standing in front of Raelle to get her to stop walking. She looked at Raelle’s face studying it as if it were the last ethereal thing she’ll be able to see. It just might’ve been. _

_ Lightly holding both of Raelle’s hands, Scylla said “I… really like you ok? I know i’ve said it before but I really do mean it. I like the way you make me laugh. The smile you have when you’re with your unit. The scar on your chin, and your eyes that could tell a million stories just by looking at them.” Raelle almost had tears forming in her eyes from Scylla’s words alone. No one ever sweet talked her as much as Scylla. _

_ “There’s just times when you’re too good for this world, despite it treating you so harshly, and I don't think I'm worthy of the way you treat me. Like I'm the most precious kept treasure in the universe. I don’t deserve it, not with the things I've done.” Scylla concluded looking at her feet, not wanting to look into the lovingly eyes Raelle would always give her. Too afraid that the second she did, the floodgates behind her eyes would open and an endless storm would be released. _

_ “Oh Scylla.” Raelle simply replied, pulling Scylla in for the most comforting and content hug that she could give to Scylla. As the hug broke both of her hands landed on the side of Scylla’s face lightly tracing her cheeks. “You deserve me ok? I don’t care what you’ve done or might’ve done in the past, because right now you’ve shown me more love than I thought was capable and brought me out of the darkness. For that alone I think you deserve every bit of love this world has to offer. I know things can be really shitty and I can’t promise that one day everything will be happy forever because that’s not realistic. But I can promise that right here and now, is the most important thing to me,  _ **_you_ ** _ are the most important to me. I’ll spend every day hoping that one day you will see yourself the way I see you.” _

_ “And how’s that?”  _

_ “Like everything important that matters in the world leads to you, over and over again. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me Scyl.” _

Raelle treasured the last few moments of bliss she was able to get with Scylla, along with all the empty promises she wished could come true.

“What is this girl doing to me?” she said out loud to herself. Tears threatening to break free.

“Making you sappy clearly.” A voice replied. 

Raelle quickly jumped to her feet not expecting anyone to have walked the trails when they should be at training. She turned around, scourge at the ready incase she were to encounter an attacker. Instead she only found Abigail, looking as smug as ever. Slowly Raelle sat back down quickly wiping the light tears that had started to form at her eyes. If Abigail had noticed she didn’t say anything. Abigail slowly sat next to Raelle with an indescribable look painted on her face. They sat in silence for a while, with Raelle unbeknownst to the thoughts running through Abigail’s mind.

“Scylla’s escaped.” Abigail quietly muttered unknowing to how Raelle might react.

Raelle had to double take what she just heard. Was she dreaming? Was it some rude prank her unit pulled on her? Did someone put Abigail up to lie to her? Raelle wanted to know. She needed to know.

“Are you being serious?” Raelle simply asked, voice already breaking with the thought that the girl she needed so badly was possibly out there on the run again.

“Yes,” Abigail replied briefly, “Anacostia told me.” Abigail didn’t say anything after that, allowing Raelle to process the information she just gave her.

Raelle looked down at her hand, lightly tracing where a faded “S” could be sometimes seen. She was brought back to the memory at the tree, how she felt that day. She wished it could always be like that. Just her and the Scylla that lives in her memory. Them together, simply being happy without a care in the world. She needs that love back. She hopes that the Scylla she got to know, the soft, affectionate, and passionate girl was still out there, and not just living in her head. 

_ Please find me again.  _ She pleaded in her head. Hoping that somehow Scylla would sense Raelle needed her.

**_‘Cause lately it's been hard._ **

**_They’re selling me for parts._ **

**_And I don’t wanna be modern art._ ** ****

Her break being over, and immediately back to training. Despite barely anything changing, nothing felt the same to Raelle. Her thoughts bombarded her everyday with countless scenarios and what ifs. What if things had turned out differently between her and Scylla. What if Raelle said something different to Scylla in that dungeon. Would Scylla still love her despite Raelle wanting nothing to do with her at the time?

Ever since her return to Fort Salem, Izadora and General Alder had immediately taken interest in Raelle and Abigail and how the hell they managed to survive. The pair agreed to help on one condition. 

“We’d like Tally back please.” Abigail spoke calmly to General Alder.

“It’s not as simple as you think.” The general replied.

“Then you won’t get help from us.” Abigail curtly replied, clearly growing frustrated but remaining calm. Raelle chose to stay silent as the pair argued. She didn’t want to turn into some research project, but if it meant Tally would return to her youthful and pure self, so be it. 

General Alder agreed and eventually found a way to revert Tally from her biddie self. They were all back together again. Stronger than ever. 

The next couple of days consisted of Abigail and Raelle being asked questions and being examined on how they were able to survive and what they did in their time outside of Fort Salem. Raelle, being the more stubborn of the two, didn’t give up the information easily. She pulled Izadora’s leg a couple times on how she connected with the mycelium. “I touched it.” “No, I sang a seed that would lure it to me.” “No, I cut it open and took a chunk of it.” A kick to the shin from Abigail is what brought her out of messing with Izadora.

“We made a deal.” Abigail pleaded to Raelle clearly wanting to get the daily inspection over with. 

Finally Raelle stopped, growing bored of messing with Izadora’s research. The faster she gave the answers she could, the faster she’ll be able to return to her dorm. 

Raelle didn’t want this. She didn’t want the feeling of being used by the authority that she was supposed to trust. She was reminded of her mom and what she must’ve felt like moments before her death. Used up and tired. So very tired. This time however, there was no pair of arms that she felt like she could fall into. While she has her unit, it wasn't enough for her. Call her selfish but she wanted to fall back into a certain pair of arms that gave her comfort in the middle of the night. The same pair of arms that hugged her closely after nearly dying from trying to save a boy who jumped off a building. The same pair that she could always run back into whenever she needed a break. She just needed Scylla back. 

Raelle didn’t want the eyes on her or small whispers thrown at her by her peers on how she survived.

Raelle didn’t want the wave of emotions that clouded her complex thoughts every day.

Raelle didn’t want to turn into an item, only useful when giving up part of herself.

She wanted Scylla, and the joy she could give when just looking at Raelle.

**_But I only got half a heart._ **

**_To give to you_ **

The unit found themselves at a public coffee shop just between the base and a Spree safe house. The coffee shop gave both groups a reason not to blow each other to bits upon seeing each other due to the publicity. With the Camarilla growing more and more, General Alder had soon realized that if she wanted the Camarilla gone for good this time, she had to work with the enemy. The enemy of my enemy is my friend after all. At least for the time being. To rid the Camarilla, General Alder struck an agreement with the Spree, and she was arranging for a meetup to arrange a compromise that would benefit them both. She was scheduled to meet with a group of Spree members and their leader to show they were willing to put in the effort into a cease fire between the groups.

“Thank you for coming, daughters.” General Alder spoke to the unit.

“Didn’t have much of a choice did we?” Raelle spoke. Followed by Abigail lightly kicking her shin under the table to get Raelle to play nice. Tally noticing this was surprised by the interaction. Just months ago if Abigail did that Raelle would attempt to windstrike her across the coffee shop. Tally enjoyed seeing the love-hate bond Abigail and Raelle had now shared. They were all finally back together. 

“Why are we here exactly?” Tally questioned softly. Naive as always.

“I thought your unit might be convenient for dealing with Spree operatives. Wouldn’t be the first time.” General Alder spoke, shooting Raelle a small glance that went unnoticed to her.

The bell above the door lightly chimed signalling new customers were approaching. Upon entering Raelle took one look at the Spree members, and it felt like she was having a heart attack. Willa Collar and Scylla Ramshorn had entered the building. 

Tally and Abigail noticed a sudden tension fall onto Raelle’s shoulder and both lightly tapped their feet to Raelle’s under the table signifying they were there for Raelle in case she decided to blow, and by goddess was she close.

Willa and Scylla, followed by two other Spree operatives, sat down within the booth at the coffee shop. Raelle couldn’t stop staring at either of them. Her mother, presumably dead for a year, was all of sudden sitting right in front of her. Alive and well. Along with Scylla at her right, freshly escaped from near death, and with the most conflicted look on her face. Raelle couldn’t move. Part of her wanted to run into the arms of her mom and just cry an endless river, or run into Scylla’s and beg for answers and feed into the false hope that Scylla’s love for Raelle was authentic. She couldn’t do either. Instead she just sat there tensed up during the entire meeting.

Scylla noticed the fear and conflicts running through Raelle’s head. How Raelle immediately tensed up upon seeing her mom. She wanted nothing more than to just pull her into a hug and attempt to protect her from the world. But she couldn’t, she didn’t have the right to do that, not anymore.

After some arguments over finer details, Alder and Willa were able to come to a small cease fire, knowing that the Camarilla posed a threat to both of them. The only way they would be able to take down the Camarilla was if they worked together. With an agreement now put in place, both groups slowly left the shop wanting nothing more than to get away from each other. As everyone started to leave, Raelle couldn’t move. Her only chance of talking to her mom or Scylla was starting to disappear and Raelle couldn’t bring the strength in her to move.

Abigail gave her a small squeeze on her shoulder in an attempt to break Raelle out of her daze. It worked. As soon as Raelle noticed her mom getting up she grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Both women immediately wrapped their arms around each other scared to let go. Inhaling the familiar scent of home, she almost broke down right in the coffee shop. While there were still thousands of words left unsaid, she just enjoyed the moment she was given. 

Hugging her mom, Raelle finally felt at peace a little. No fear of upcoming war, or wanting to die on the frontlines, or being used as a research project, or the thoughts circling around a certain brunette. Said brunette however, was still sitting in the booth, blocked from being able to get out unless she climbed under the table. She made no attempt to move not wanting to disturb the tender moment.

Raelle and her mom finally break apart, scared to say anything in case it would ruin the moment of peace between the two. Raelle finally broke the silence with the lingering question that’s been in the back of her mind since Willa entered the coffee shop. “How are you here?” It was a simple question, one that wrecked throughout Raelle’s body.

“I faked my death.” Willa replied.

“Yea, I see that but how are you here right now in this coffee shop? With the Spree nonetheless.”

“I needed to get out of the military, there was something greater that required my attention.”

“Could you be any more vague?” Raelle needed answers. Why her mom left her without so much as a word. She left Raelle and her dad to fend for themselves.

“Not right now sweetheart, there’s more important matters.”

“More important than your daughter?” Raelle was about to scream. Her head was blowing up and her thoughts were racing. Why couldn’t her mom just be upfront for once.

“I think Raelle deserves answers.” Scylla mumbled, barely audible. The pair turned their heads to Scylla. Raelle’s temperament slowly growing by the second.

“That’s rich coming from you. Was anything between us even real?” Raelle stammered. That sure brought Scylla’s attention.

“Yes. Everything I said and did, was real. I love you Raelle, and I know that may not mean much to you anymore, but i’ll spend forever trying to make it up to you.” Scylla replied looking directly into Raelle’s eyes. 

Somehow, Raelle brought herself to believe her. Just a little. Scylla knew that Raelle was starting to believe her a little, just with the glimmer of hope in Raelle’s eyes. She couldn’t forgive Scylla yet. But she was willing to try, in hopes that she’ll be able to love her again. They still had issues to work out, but not right now. Right now, she just wanted to give up some of the doubts that were running through her head. She started with Scylla.

Like always, it starts and ends with Scylla. Over and over again.

**_Tell me are your eyes brown, blue, or green?_ **

**_And do you like it with sugar and cream?_ **

**_Or do you take it straight, just like me._ **

With the Spree and the Military finally being able to rid the Camarilla once and for all. They both started to see the other groups weren’t so bad after all. While the Military never fully agreed with the Spree’s acts of terrorism, it started to open it’s eyes to the beliefs the Spree had. Freedom for witches. The Spree on the other hand realized the Military wasn’t so black and white after all. While they didn’t agree with conscripting witches against their will, they discovered some witches did in fact enjoy serving.

Both groups were able to open their eyes to new opportunities, and realized they weren’t so different after all. The Spree at some point after the war with the Camarilla had stopped in their acts of terrorism. Noticing this, the Military had nulled conscribing. It was now optional for witches. Most cadets and soldiers did in fact choose to stay serving. The unit being one of them, and surprisingly Scylla. She may not have agreed with the military but she did enjoy the fight the military gave her.

There was now almost peace between the two. While the two groups could never fully get along, it was safer for some. Witches started to open up to one another, and civilians started to change their views on witches. Things were getting better, not perfect, but certainly better.

During the war, things weren’t easy for Raelle when it came to her mother. They argued and disagreed, yet they still loved each other deeply even with their issues. Abigail and Tally were there as much as they could be, and it was enough for Raelle, but it wasn’t the same as Scylla.

One eventful run in with the Camarilla, gave Raelle some answers she desperately needed, and she found some truth with Scylla.

_ The air was musty and it almost hurt to breathe in even through masks covering their mouths to prevent any dust from being inhaled. The Unit and Scylla were sent on a recon mission to find a rumored Camarilla hideout within the desert. They found themselves in an abandoned town. It should've been easy if anything, the mission was going smoothly until a sudden dust cloud started rolling in. _

_ “They’re here!” Tally shouted, not sensing the presence of their enemy until it was too late to retreat. _

_ All four started to hear the corrupted songs the Camarilla were singing. Simultaneously they grabbed their scourges from their sides and were ready to attack. With limited vision the unit and Scylla relied on Tally. She did her best in trying to warn each of them of on coming attackers and it worked for a while. With Tally warning them where to aim their scourges to prevent them from getting impaled.  _

_ It worked for a while. Until one slipped by.  _

_ Scylla didn’t realize it was coming, too occupied in trying to kill a member of the Camarilla. With the adversary in front of her down, she didn’t see the upcoming blade being impaled in her stomach. She just felt it. A sharp pain, leaving her body just as quick as it came. The Camarilla attacker almost impaled her again if it wasn’t for Abigail wind striking him down. With the attacker down, the dust started to clear again, just enough for the unit to regain their vision. _

_ Tally and Abigail started to clear out the remaining attackers, while Raelle rushed to Scylla’s side. Immediately she laid her hands on Scylla’s wound uttering small chants that would heal Scylla. However, Scylla pushed Raelle’s hands off her as soon as they came. _

_ “What are you doing!?” Raelle yelled above the sounds of fighting. _

_ “I don’t want you to link with me!” Scylla yelled back. _

_ “You will die otherwise, is that what you want?” _

_ “No, but I don’t want you to feel what I feel.” _

_ “Why not?” Raelle asked, as if she didn’t already have the answer buried in the back of her head. _

_ “You know why.” _

_ Raelle put her hands back on Scylla’s wound. Attempting to link once again. _

_ Truth be told she did know why Scylla didn’t want to link. Despite Raelle constantly at a war with herself over whether or not Scylla’s love was real. She knew this way, everything that was unsaid between them would be out in the open. Raelle would get a confirmation on Scylla’s feelings. She would know the truth. _

_ During the link, Raelle felt so many mixed emotions, from fear, regret, hate, but above all an overwhelming amount of… love. Pure unadulterated love.  _

_ This was real. Everything that happened between them was real. Raelle didn’t have to doubt it anymore, because she felt it in Scylla, and she felt it in herself. She was still madly in love with Scylla. There was no more denying. _

_ As soon as the link was done and Raelle had obtained the wound Scylla once had. She opened her eyes to find Scylla’s looking back at her.  _

_ Blue never leaving Blue. _

After the attack things started to change between them. A sudden shift. Raelle started to open up again to Scylla and started to allow her in once again. She wanted to relearn Scylla, the real Scylla this time. No deceitful lying, or threat of impending death if she didn’t deliver her mark. Just them without a care in the world.

They got to know each other again. As if they didn’t share a complicated history. They experienced everything again, choosing to take it slow this time. What started out with lies and betrayal turned into something beautiful. They shared small dates on the rare occasion they were allowed off base just talking, and cuddling up to each other after a long day of training. 

Things were getting better for them, more hopeful. 

**_And I hope it's enough._ **

Laying in bed together, with the sun slowly setting, the last bits of daylight seeping through the window. Raelle felt so… at peace. It was new to her after fighting for so long. 

She eventually came around with her mom. She explained why she faked her death and while at first Raelle was still furious, Scylla held her hand through it all, grounding her down from going insane. Everything felt so right with the world for once. She had no worries and was content.

Raelle laid her head in Scylla’s lap, while Scylla had a book cracked open with one hand and the other combing lightly through Raelle’s unbraided hair. She blatantly stared at Scylla just studying her face. From her cute little chin, to her full lips that Raelle would never get tired of kissing. To her button nose, and her cerulean eyes that Raelle was ready to get lost in. 

Scylla soon took notice to Raelle and set down her book on the bedside table. Looking back down at Raelle with the most adoration in her eyes. Raelle never wanted this moment to end. She sat up and slowly leaned into Scylla, resting her forehead against hers, it came so naturally to them at this point.

“Thank you.” Raelle said so quietly that Scylla barely heard.

“For what?”

“Not giving up on me. I know there were times where I made things difficult for us to be like we are now, and I may not have been always worth fighting for. But, I'm glad you didn’t give up on me despite all the pain I brought with me.” Raelle confessed.

“Raelle, I should be the one thanking you,” Scylla paused, thinking of her next words carefully. “After all the pain I put you in with lying to you, you still somehow choose to be with me and I’m so grateful for that. You’ve given me a second chance and that’s way more than I should get. You deserve someone who will put you first over everything else in the world. You deserve love Raelle, and I’ll spend forever trying to prove that to you.”

Both were almost in tears at this point. Raelle broke the distance between them, leaning in for a soft and tender kiss. Things were good between them, better than good. The pair couldn’t ask for anything better. After they both broke the kiss needing air, Scylla leaned against the headboard bringing them back into the position they were once in. With Raelle’s head in Scylla’s lap, and Scylla threading her fingers lightly through Raelle’s hair until they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Everything felt right in the world. No wars or betrayal. Just them together. 


End file.
